


Bless me father for I have sinned

by joshington



Series: Dan and Lucifer are dumbasses in love [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Church Sex, Confessional, Dan is a priest, Dirty Talk, Lucifer is himself, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest AU, Priest Kink, Religion, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshington/pseuds/joshington
Summary: Lucifer hears about a new priest and he goes to church to confess his sins, his very very dirty sins...





	Bless me father for I have sinned

With the world changing as it did, religion was often a sensitive topic. People didn’t dare discuss whether they did or did not believe as to not get into endless arguments about the divine and what kind of divine. People often tended to stay away from the subject, circling around it big time. But not Lucifer.

How could he, anyway? He was the devil. And with a name like Lucifer Morningstar that certainly raised some questions. Some people being horrified, others amused. Those who liked it often being atheists or christians with a sense of humour.

He himself knew what he really was beyond just his name, but many people only thought of it as that, a name. They didn’t look past it, they just thought it was a joke. Some others, they got away from him as fast as they could, even without knowing what his true face looked like.

Lucifer knew most of the changes happening around LA. Especially those having to do with religion. He always pretended not to give a single shit about what happened and what changed, but deep down he was curious. He wanted to know, he wanted to see.

So when the passing of a very well known priest caused for another one to take his place, Lucifer was curious once more. 

He always avoided actually going into churches. Because despite his interest in their changes, he didn’t want to be confronted with all those humans putting a man they had never even seen, had never even heard, on a pedestal. He didn’t do anything for them, he didn’t care about his own children, so why would he care about them?

Still, something he couldn’t quite explain lead him to the church that Friday night, or perhaps it was rather someone. This new priest, who was he? And was he truly so committed to his faith.

In the rare moments the devil actually did enter a church, he liked to put the faith of the religious to the test. Mostly that of young priests and nuns. Their minds were still influenceable, they could still make good decisions instead of following the path of a man who didn’t care.

He never told them to do anything. He never made them abandon their faith, he simply put it to the test. He asked some questions, did some… tricks, and then it was up to them to choose which side they picked. Rational, or religious.

He didn’t convert them to worship him instead, he didn’t want them to worship anything but their own wishes and desires. It was their life, and what a waste to let that all go up into nothingness only because of a book written so long ago.

So when he stepped into the church that evening, he came without a purpose, but with a question. Did this priest truly believe what he said he did?

It was only him. That was enough for Lucifer to know just how many people had finally decided that they could choose for themselves, they didn’t have to follow the rules of an ancient book and if they truly wanted something it was up to them to get it. But the priest was there.

It was a young man, late thirties, perhaps. He was lighting some candles, and to be completely honest, he looked out of place. He was there, but he didn’t look present. Like his faith was already hanging from a single thread, and there was Lucifer… A knife for him to cut his own thread with, if he so wished.

When Lucifer sat down in one of the pews, the priest acknowledged his presence with a nod in his direction and continued with whatever he thought was so important to be doing right now.

In came his plan.

“Father,” Lucifer spoke, his deep voice echoing slightly through the empty church as he gained the young priest’s attention. 

“Yes, my son?” He spoke, not only looking, but sounding out of place. The look in his eyes was too absent, and his voice didn’t suit the church’s atmosphere. It was supposed to be serene, pure… All those things. But this priest, he sounded like he could command people rather than advice them.

“I need to confess.” Lucifer said, deciding to go with one of the good old tricks that almost always seemed to work. He didn’t even have to put any pressure for them to break. They chose to break, they were simply looking for an excuse to abandon their already burning ship. And Lucifer was just the right excuse. Their ticket out, their lifeboat.

“Come, then.” The priest said, gesturing to the small rooms in which the humans thought they could wash away whatever bad thing they had done only to move on and make the same mistakes all over again. They wanted forgiveness, and as soon as they got it they could go out and be reckless again. They were not people of faith, they only wanted sweet bliss even after they passed. And they believed this was the way to achieve that. How foolish of them, God wouldn’t care because God wasn’t watching anyway. He had left humanity on it’s own a long time ago.

Cruelty was one of the many gifts humanity had given itself. Yet they always found something, or in this case someone else to blame it on. ‘The devil made me do it’. All that nonsense he had heard so many times. They were too weak to admit to their own evil side that they would rather blame it on someone they never even met than to take responsibility for their actions.

Humans were so afraid of themselves, they thought up a reason to deal with their own fear just so they didn’t have to face the fact that no one was pure, no one was truly good. There was a little bit of wickedness in everyone, and that was okay too.

Sitting in the confessional, Lucifer took a deep breath. He could keep up an act if he wanted to, he had done this before, it was just like routine by now. The young priest sat down on the other end, a wall between them with just enough of a spotted gap for them to see each other a little. Even though the purpose was only to listen.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” Lucifer started, their odd routines being engraved in him by now. He must admit they were very persistent, they kept this up for many years without falter. If only they knew how useless it really was.

“Tell me your sins…” The priest said, and Lucifer wasn’t sure if he was being looked at by the man or not, until he tilted his head only to find the priest looking away that very moment.

“My dreams,” Lucifer started, making a whole show out of the thing that really wasn’t that big a deal to him. “They are wrong, father…” He said, feigning desperation in his voice.

“Why are they wrong?” The priest asked calmly, unaware of the storm Lucifer was about to unleash on him.

“When I fall asleep at night, I dream… About a man…” Lucifer started, wanting to grin at his own words as he had already rehearsed in his head what he was going to say. “A very handsome man… And he’s-” Lucifer paused, hoping for a reaction, but he got none, the priest waited patiently.

“He’s in my bedroom.” Lucifer then continued, glancing over at the priest, trying to make out his expression in the dim light of the confessional. He couldn’t make out much of it, but then again, he wasn’t half there yet.

“I am laying in my bed, and I am naked… And the man he’s… He comes up to me, and he undresses, and his body is so- God it’s-” Lucifer told him, using his father’s name on purpose as it was deeply disrespectful to do such a thing in this context, but the priest didn’t even seem to notice that, he was far more focused on the rest of his story.

“Continue…” He heard the priest say, clearly trying to keep himself composed and professional. It was still a confession, after all. This was his ‘sin’.

“He comes into my bed, father… And then he kisses me… His hands are all over my body, and I like it. Father I like it so much, I know I shouldn’t…” Lucifer continued, hearing the priest shift on the wooden seat as it creaked ever so slightly, and Lucifer couldn’t help but smirk slightly to himself. So far so good.

“I can’t stop him, father… Because… I don’t want to… So I let him kiss me, all over. And then he takes it further.” Lucifer spoke calmly, but deliberately making his voice sound more sultry and alluring. It seemed to be working, did it really take that little to tip this priest over the edge? “He fucks me.” Lucifer said, laying emphasis on his vulgar choice of words, and he swore he could hear the priest gasp softly. “He fucks me hard into the mattress and I take it all, like a slut, father. He uses and bruises me and I love it.” Lucifer continued, this time he was sure the priest was affected, as he heard him shifting and clearing his throat.

“And where do you think these dreams come from?” He asked, his voice faltering a little as it sounded much too shaky to be composed.

“They come from my desires, father.” Lucifer said, making himself sound like he was in genuine distress. “I want someone to take me, to claim me. I need it, father, I can’t get it out of my head. His body… His cock inside me…”

The priest shifted again and he was silent for a little while. Clearly he didn’t know what to say, and that was Lucifer’s cue. He stood up and stepped out of the small booth, opening the door to the priest’s booth and stepping in without a second thought, looking down at him with his brows furrowed.

“Father, please.” He mumbled desperately, but his desperation was less one that needed help and more one that needed relief.

The priest visibly hesitated, biting his lower lip so hard he drew blood before he stood up, the two men now standing close to one another in the small booth as it wasn’t made to hold two people in the first place. The priest glanced at Lucifer’s lips and then put a hand on his chest, pushing him back. Lucifer thought that perhaps he had failed in his first attempt, but the priest pushed him out of the booth and followed him to one of the pews, pushing him down on the bench in the first row, now towering above him.

“Your dreams are unholy.” The priest mumbled in a shaky voice.

“Then perhaps you should punish me?” Lucifer suggested with a sultry purr, spreading his legs a little as he looked up at the priest. He could see his adam's apple bob as he undoubtedly swallowed away his pride before he grabbed Lucifer harshly by the collar and pulled him up, smashing their mouths together.

Lucifer grinned against the priest’s lips. Once again the bare minimum was enough for a religious man to abandon his faith. He doubted the priest even had any interest in men before this at all. That was how easy it was for Lucifer to unravel people’s true desires.

Soft music played in the background as the priest aggressively claimed Lucifer’s mouth before he yanked him back by his hair and pushed him down onto his knees. ‘Just like prayer’, Lucifer thought. Except he doubted the priest wanted him to start praying now.

Lucifer looked up at the priest through his lashes, grinning at him as the man began unbuttoning his pants, his hands shaking with that lingering fear to abandon his religion. But they were already at a point past any return.

When the priest finally managed to get his pants undone with a little help of Lucifer’s wickedly skillful hands, he yanked the priest’s pants down, his underwear coming along with it only to have a hard cock bob up against his cheek.

“Hmm, amen father.” Lucifer said with a sultry voice, clearly striking a nerve as the priest harshly grabbed Lucifer’s jaw which only amused him even more.

“Don’t- Just- Put your mouth to good use instead of your vile words.” The priest said through gritted teeth, and with a grin Lucifer complied.

He held the base of his cock and wrapped his lips around the tip, swiping his tongue over the slit expertly. He had done this many times before, he knew what he was doing and he knew what felt good. Because it had been done to him many times before as well. He knew he was doing well when he heard the priest exhale sharply and put his hand in Lucifer’s hair, threading his fingers through it.

This encouraged Lucifer to take him in further, bobbing his head as he took in more and more of the priest’s hard leaking cock with every movement of his head. He could hear the priest groan and make occasional vulgar sounds. He knew the man was trying to contain himself, but it was surely hard with a mouth as talented as Lucifer’s.

“Fuck-” It just slipped past the priest’s lips. A word so small and meaningless in any other context, but to Lucifer it was a small victory that he wouldn’t take for granted. He looked up through his lashes as he took the priest’s cock deep into his throat, the hand that wasn’t holding his cock fondling his balls. He knew how to make a man feel good, especially a man who didn’t get much action in the first place.

The priest held onto Lucifer’s hair tightly, and before he knew it he couldn’t control himself properly anymore, he began moving his hips, fucking into Lucifer’s mouth fast and hard. The devil was gagging, just for show, of course, but he was gagging nevertheless. And the priest moaned, he moaned loud and it echoed off of the sacred walls of the church, a place where such an act should never be performed. Yet here they were, Lucifer on his knees with a priest using his mouth just to get off.

Lucifer’s eyes were watering slightly from the force of the man’s thrusts, but he allowed himself to be used for the other’s pleasure. He felt the man’s balls tighten, and only then did he use his strength to pull off and jerk on the man’s cock, opening his mouth as his nimble hand brought the priest to his height and he moaned obscenities while he came all over Lucifer’s face and into his mouth. 

The devil grinned, breathless. “Thank you father.” He whispered, and the priest looked down at him with furrowed brows, clearly not believing he had really just done that. But oh yes he had, and he had enjoyed it too.

“Please, bless me.” Lucifer asked, simply to mock the priest some more by reminding him of where they were and what he was supposed to be doing instead.

All of the man’s confidence faded and his face became pale as he swallowed hard, looking down at the handsome man on his knees, covered in his seed, asking to be blessed. He took a shaky breath and held up his hand, drawing a crucifix in the air before Lucifer.

“In the name of the father…” He started with a shaky voice, “The son… And the holy spirit…” The priest mumbled while Lucifer had the tiniest hint of a smug grin on his lips. “I bless you… May good fortune come your way…” He continued, and Lucifer parted his lips to speak the last part in unison with him. 

“Amen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not actually allowed in most churches anymore so I don't really know how confessionals work all too much, be easy on me.
> 
> Written and published by Josh, you have my permission to post this anywhere as long as you credit me.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
